


Kurt and Blaine's First Date (For Real This Time)

by Queen (ramble)



Series: Klaine's Dates [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Date Night, First Date, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, Singing, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a sort-of-but-not-really first date at the  Hummel-Hudson house with all of Kurt's family in attendance, Blaine decides its time to take more chances. His instincts have been right at every turn so far this week at least. </p><p>(Continuation of "Kurt and Blaine's First Date.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt and Blaine's First Date (For Real This Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capra124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capra124/gifts).



> Requested by capra124, a follow up on my fluff-ficlet "Kurt and Blaine's First Date" where the Hummel-Hudson's found out that they were dating now. This covers six parts (so its a bit long) including Burt giving a speech to Blaine that he's been holding in since Christmas, the boys making their relationship Facebook official, and Blaine taking Kurt out for their first _real_ date. This has some slightly heavier topics than the last one but overall it is still 99% fluff and cuteness all around.

_“I am so sorry!” Blaine gasped out, just as Kurt was echoing with his own apology. How did their noses even mash together like that? Kurt’s hand darted up to rub at his own._

_“No, no, it was my fault.” They caught each others eye again. Kurt tried to soothe over the moment with a very safe and very gentle peck but Blaine was leaning away. “Sorry. You’d think I’d be better at this.”_

_“Yeah m-wait. Kurt, people just aren’t magically good at kissing. It takes work.”_

_“I’ve had practice!”_

_“But...I thought Karofsky was your first kiss. You haven’t been seeing someone else that I didn’t know about since then have you?” It took Kurt a few moments to figure out what Blaine was thinking._

_“Completely impossible. One, I’ve been infatuated with you since day one so even if there was someone else I was attracted to and stood a chance with I wouldn’t have noticed them. Two, I would have told you. Anyway, he was my first ‘boy kiss’ and I almost don’t want to count it because I didn’t want it. Even if I’d known before I wouldn’t have wanted him to do that. I am really not attracted to him.”_

_“So that means…”_

_“I sort of kissed a girl once? I mean. She kissed me. Enough times that I really should know where noses go.”_

_“Well, maybe it really is because those kisses don’t matter. To be honest I am a bit nervous myself, despite having my own girl kissing experiences.”_

_“You are?”_

_“Yeah. I don’t want to mess this up. You’re really important to me. I want to do this right.”_

_“You know, you said the same thing in February.” Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but only a little ‘ehch’ sound came out. That was basically what he’d said before. And basically what had kept them apart all this time. Kurt scooted his chair closer. “Go ahead and take a chance with me.” The two gazed into each other’s eyes._

_“Take a chance.”_

_“Mmhmm.” Blaine took a deep breath. Then he leaned in to kiss Kurt some more. This was technically practice too. They were learning so much about each other. Like how warm and inviting their lips were._

“I have no idea where we are,” Kurt said slowly as Blaine turned the car down another road. They had been a couple for 24 hours almost on the nose. Officially. It had, of course, been 25.5 hours since they first kissed. He pried his eyes away from the clock to reassess where he was again.

“It is sort of out of the way. Little known hole in the wall place. The Warblers brought me here after I first transferred because I was so scared and they wanted me to know that I was safe here at Dalton. And wanted.”

“Romantic?” The teen sounded a little put out. Blaine reached over and took his hand. 

“With you it will be.” Kurt tried not to look as worried as he was that he was about to be tossed into some hyper-masculine place like a sports bar. “It’s really nice. You’ll like it. And it is kind of special to me, I guess. It’s where I was the first time I felt truly comfortable singing in public.”

“So you hadn’t joined the Warblers yet?”

“I had. But I auditioned only for the council and the season was already over at the point so they didn’t need me to perform for competition. They just needed me to be able to handle the nursing homes. Which...I wasn’t handling very well. So they brought me here because it’s a much more casual environment. No performance pressure.” There was something Blaine wasn’t saying but Kurt didn’t push him. He had his own painful stories and the way Blaine’s eyebrows had pulled together he was sure this was one of Blaine’s. Maybe someday they’d talk about this. When it was far enough in the past to not wound deeply. “And for the first time in a while, this is where I felt safe.”

“You know, that does sound kind of romantic.”

“What part? The nursing home?” Kurt laughed out. Blaine had done that on purpose, of course.

“That your idea for our first date is somewhere that important to you. If we were going by that logic for me, our first date would have to be in my living room.”

“We still can call last night a date if you really want to.”

“No.”

_“Boys!” Kurt jumped when his dad’s voice echoed through the bedroom door. He tried to shoot out of bed before Burt got to the door but it was no use. The knocks weren’t angry but they were loud. “It’s almost nine!” The door almost flew into Kurt’s face as he opened it at the same time as one of the knocks._

_“Oh my god!” Blaine called as he feigned fixing his shoes. “Why is everything out to break your nose today?”_

_“You were never going to break my nose,” Kurt said dismissively._

_“Kurt,” Burt said quite firmly._

_“I know, I know, but we were listening to music.”_

_“Doesn’t matter. It’s not fair to Finn if the house rules only apply to him. Door stays open. And Blaine is going home now.”_

_“We still have five minutes.”_

_“...Ok, five minutes.” He glanced between them, squaring his shoulders and clearly trying to look intimidating. Then he slowly headed back downstairs. “Don’t close that door!”_

_“Yes dad!”_

_“Five minutes huh?” Blaine echoed. “Doesn’t seem like much.” His hands pulled on Kurt’s. Kurt gave him a very chaste kiss._

_“How does that song go? Just a kiss goodnight, let’s do this right?”_

_“Are we really-”_

_“You said you wanted to do this right, didn’t you?”_

_“Well we’ve already been snuggling in your room. With the door closed. Not to mention how much practicing didn’t get done today...”_

_“We are such rebels.” Kurt pressed another kiss to his lips. “But I think it’s romantic. Just a kiss goodnight. Then we can…” He trailed off as his cheeks reddened. “Do more tomorrow.”_

The outside wasn’t very spectacular. It was a pretty normal parking lot with a pretty normal square building. It was a very plain tan color too. Just to add to the ‘not very spectacular’ vibe. Though the entryway was nice. They had an arch with vines and flowers woven in it. Of course they were all in bloom. It was the season for that after all.

Kurt paused by the door. He breathed it all in. “Are you ready?” Blaine asked. That put-outness seemed to have returned to Kurt’s features. He had never imagined his very first date to go like it had been so far. Had it started yet? The drive had to count for something. Holding hands. Blaine’s thumb brushing over his knuckles.

“I think so. Blaine?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think...no, nevermind.”

“Go on.” He shifted his weight for a moment.

“It’s silly.”

“I don’t care.”

“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “I kind of want to just take everything in. I don’t want to forget a minute of this. I know I know it’s really silly but I can’t help it. What do you think?”

“That that is the least silly thing I’ve heard all day. I’ve dreamed of my first date for a long time too.”

“It’s not just the whole first date thing. It’s more than that.”

“What else is it?” Kurt shook out of embarrassment. 

“It’s just...extra-special. This really means something. And I don’t even know if there are words to describe it but this is just...it’s so huge and wonderful. This will always be a big part of me, I can feel it.” Blaine reached for his hand when a man in a suit bustled by. His hand redirected to rub the back of Kurt’s shoulder.

“It means something to me too.” Kurt caught the door in the wake of the man who intruded on their moment. 

“Shall we?”

_The first few streets were passed in silence. Blaine was definitely not dancing like he normally would in the passenger seat. He kept his hands politely folded in his lap as his thumbs brushed back and forth over each other. Burt kept taking deep breaths then letting them out in a deep sigh._

_“Thank you for driving me home,” Blaine offered._

_“Are you always this polite?”_

_“I try to be. My parents made sure I knew I should always respect my elders.”_

_“That’s good.” More silence. “Do you know the house rules?”_

_“I think I’ve been rather well introduced to them. No staying the night, I have to leave by nine so Kurt has time to get home at a decent hour, leave the door open…”_

_“Don’t sit in my chair.”_

_“That’s a rule?”_

_“No. I was testing you. Though I don’t recommend sitting in Finn’s chair.”_

_“I learned that one months ago.”_

_“Understand that all these rules are for Kurt and Finn. Anything that applies to either of them applies to both. It’s the only way we can really be fair about this. Well obviously with the girl or boy thing being applied to the appropriate kid. We aren’t trying to single anyone out here.”_

_“I agree, it’s only fair. My parents have a pretty similar attitude. Even though my brother is a lot older than me.”_

_“You have a brother?”_

_“I don’t talk about him much. He’d graduated from high school before I was even old enough to seriously consider dating anyone.”_

_“Huh.” Blaine tried to keep his head up as they drove. There wasn’t any music on the radio and Burt kept leaning forward and squinting a little every so often. “Kurt really likes you.”_

_“Yeah. I know. He told me a long time ago.”_

_“Really? What took you so long then?” Blaine pressed his lips together to prevent himself from talking until he was sure of what he wanted to say. Someone had once told him that he talked like he was giving important speeches all the time. Maybe that was because he always wanted his words to mean something._

_“Kurt really means a lot to me. I knew it when we met, he’s...he’s special. I told him this too. I know I look like I’m confident, like I know what I’m doing, but I’m completely lost. I didn’t want to make any mistakes and lose the best friend I’ve ever had.”_

_“No teenager has a clue what they’re doing. Hell most adults don’t.”_

_“Do you?”_

_“We’re going to pretend I’m not lying when I say yes.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“I’m still figuring things out too. But I’m pretty happy with how things have turned out so far. And there’s a lot of chances that I had to take to get here. I can’t imagine I’d be nearly this happy without some of those risks.”_

_“I’m starting to learn that. It’s hard. The last time I took a risk...well it really wasn’t a good experience. I didn’t want this to end like that, and not just for myself.” Kurt had gone through enough already. Blaine wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Kurt was bashed because of him. “But today. I just couldn’t sit by any more.”_

_“What changed your mind?”_

_“I’m not entirely sure. He was singing at our meeting the other day and I just…” Blaine took a deep breath. “It just didn’t make sense anymore. Everything I told myself. It all sounded wrong. I couldn’t hide from the truth anymore. So I decided not to.”_

_“You sound way too grown up for what, fifteen?”_

_“Sixteen.”_

_“Close enough. You’re still a kid. You’re doing well for a kid, but you’re still a kid. But as far as kids go I’m glad Kurt went for you rather than, I dunno, some creepy guy from a bar somewhere.” Blaine started to speak up but Burt held his hand up. “I know, Kurt’s not an idiot, he wouldn’t do something stupid like that. But you also have to understand how I grew up. That was one of the only images my generation was presented with. So while I know my kid isn’t like that, up until you came along I’d never really met any other gay kids in his age-group so who was to say there weren’t a whole lot of stereotype-fitting creeps out there just waiting for someone like my son to come along? You and I both know he’s the best looking kid in the state. And I know he was really lonely. Sure he had friends, and he’ll always have me, but he didn’t have someone else to bond with over things I’m sure only you two can bond over. He needed someone like you in his life and I was scared he might find it in places that weren’t so safe, out of that natural human curiosity. Or maybe it would come find him and he wouldn’t know what to do. He’s still a kid too. He acts big and brave and strong but he still has a long way to go. And I’m glad that he’s making that part of his journey with someone like you. You’ve done a really good job of earning my trust Blaine.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome.” They were silent for a few moments longer._

_“You had that planned for months?”_

_“Eh, I thought you two would get together before Christmas. Or maybe at a Christmas party. Mistletoe and all. So I figured I better have something to say.” Blaine tried not to stare. Kurt’s_ dad _had been rooting for them to get together._

_“Did Kurt talk about me that much?”_

_“Yes, but not in any sort of lovestruck way. Though I imagine he was thinking it. No, it was all about what you two were going to do or had done and even though he tried to pass it off as though it wasn’t a big deal, I knew. So it’s really just been a waiting game with you.”_

_“Oh,” was all Blaine could muster. So all those times Burt had been looking at them. He was watching for the signs that it was time to give the speech. That had been a rather good speech. Maybe a bit rough but it had been completely honest._

_“And if anyone asks what we talked about, this is it: I can promise you if you ever hurt that trust you’ve earned with me there will be hell to pay. You’ll respect my son at all times, understand?”_

_“Yes sir.”_

“I have. A dream! A song. To sing!” the lady on the stage croaked out. Kurt cringed as she hit a note that was clearly out of her range. One hand darted up to hold his ear shut for a moment. 

“Did I mention I came here with the Warblers,” Blaine offered. “They kind of took up the stage all night.”

“Naturally. But there’s no way we’re calling in reinforcements today. We will not surrender.” Their food was deposited in front of them and Kurt had to at least surrender his ear drums to the noise. “I didn’t know there were karaoke cafes in Ohio. I mean I knew there were bars with karaoke nights but cafes?”

“One of the many unexpected surprises I’m sure we’ll find as we try to hunt down the right date night spot.”

“Breadstix has a stage.” 

“You really like Breadstix don’t you?”

“Well, everyone I know has been on a date there. I just sort of want to try it. Maybe the food tastes better when you’re there on a date or something I dunno but everyone seems to like it.”

“How about we go there tomorrow?”

“I can’t. Friday is family night.”

“And Saturday is competition...Sunday then?”

“Sunday.”

“I. Be-lieve. In. An-gels!” the women on the stage croaked.

“I am so sorry,” Blaine whispered.

“It’s fine. Just so long as she keeps breathing. I vaguely recall basic CPR but I’d be useless if I actually needed to use it.”

“I have no idea either.”

“I think she’s singing it to her husband.” Kurt motioned to a man who was entirely fixated on her. He knew they were sitting at the same table. Someone wearing that big of a bright blue hat couldn’t simply go unnoticed. “It’s sweet. Kind of beautiful, in its own way. The sentiment is at least.” He jumped when Blaine’s fingers brushed against the back of his hand. His eyes scanned the room quickly before he took those fingers into his own hand.

“Happy first date?”

“Happy first date.” Their sodas clinked together, leaving a very gentle bell-like sound hanging in the air to punctuate the woman’s notes.

_There were, of course, no kisses goodnight on Blaine’s front porch. He did get an unexpected shoulder pat though as Burt said he couldn’t wait for the show on Saturday. Which he would have traded any day to have Kurt driving him home that night._

_He tried to be quiet when he slipped in, but his parents were still up anyway._

_The game he and Kurt had engaged in before announcing that they were dating over at the Hummel-Hudson house wouldn’t fly with his own parents. They glanced over as he locked the door. “Hey!”_

_“Welcome home sweetie,” his mother said. “Have a good time at Kurt’s?”_

_“Yeah! It was great. We watched a couple movies, had dinner. It was nice.” Blaine carefully took each shoe off, one at a time, and then just as carefully set them in line with his parents’ shoes. Then he used his toe to try to make everything nice and neat._

_“Are you going to be having dinner with us at anytime before your big show?” his father asked._

_“Friday, I think. I have plans tomorrow. Well, I’m going to.”_

_“You haven’t made them yet?”_

_“Well everywhere is closed so I can’t exactly make reservations at this hour.”_

_“What’re the reservations for?” Blaine glanced up to them. Straightforward always worked so well for Burt._

_“I have a date.”_

_“That’s lovely Blaine!” his mother cooed, rushing over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Where are you two going?” Blaine looked deep into her eyes and wondered why she didn’t ask ‘with whom are you going’ but when he looked at his father he realized they both knew._

_“I’m going to take Kurt to the Three Monkeys.”_

_“Isn’t that place a little expensive?”_

_“Well, it is our first date so I kind of want it to be special. I just have to figure out how to make sure he doesn’t see the bill and try to split it.” His mother’s glee was infectious. Then his father stood up._

_“Are you sure that’s a good idea Blaine?” he asked. “If you need somewhere to go you could just come back here.”_

_“No, no no, we tried that at his place tonight. His whole family joined, and that definitely was not a date.”_

_“We can go out.” Blaine’s chest swelled up as he took what seemed to be the longest breath of his life._

_“Thank you, Dad, I mean it, but I want to take him out. Have a normal date. Because we’re a normal couple.”_

_“Of guys.” There it was._

_“Which is perfectly normal.”_

_“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” Blaine steeled himself. He thought he was ready for anything. “Blaine.” Two hands rested heavily on his shoulders. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”_

_“I won’t. I promise. I have it all figured out. We’ll park near the entrance, we’ll ask for a table in the middle of the dining hall - you know, where all the servers and managers can see us. And I know they’ll be ok with it. Wes was just talking the other day about how the public school up that way has a gay-straight alliance and they meet there twice a week. Some kids he’s tutoring are in it. So at least we can be sure they’ll back us up if anyone tries anything inside-”_

_“And what about when you’re heading in or heading out?”_

_“Well, heading in we’ll just look like two friends.”_

_“And then be on a date where everyone can see you.” Blaine looked away._

_“We’ll probably still just look like two friends. No one will know.”_

_“You aren’t going to sing any duets?”_

_“No. I don’t...I don’t want to risk Kurt’s life. He’s really special Dad. I mean really, really special.”_

_“I know. Trust me. I figured that out back in October. When you talked about nothing but this amazing new kid you met and how you hoped he’d be your best friend and with you for the rest of your life. I get it. But I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t lose you Blaine.”_

_“I don’t want to get hurt either Dad.” His mother leaned over to give him a hug._

_“I love you Baby,” she whispered to him. He wrapped his arm around her._

_“And you’re sure about this?” his dad added. “About the whole-”_

_“Gay thing?” Blaine finished for him. They’d done this before. “I’ve been sure for a very long time.”_

_“I just wanted to check. You kids have fun tomorrow.” Blaine rolled his eyes, kissed his mother’s cheek, and bolted up to his room._

“Attention, attention!” the man who has brushed by them before called out. “Hi. I’m Jack.” A pause. Did he expect a response? Kurt almost said hello back but thought better of it. Too much attention. “These guys are some of my best friends. I’m sure my girlfriend is really wondering why I invited all of them on a date right about now.” The room chuckled as everyone realized the girl burying her hands in her face must have been his girlfriend. “Well, there just wasn’t any other way to do this. I need some back up singers.”

“Hey hey!” one of them scolded. “I’m not a back up singer.”

“Today you are.” The guy was getting elbows and shoves from the others. “Uhm, I could talk more but I think I’ll save that for after the song.” He held his hand up to the person in charge of the music to signal that they should start it. Kurt rested his chin in his hand. Blaine thought he saw the teen suppressing a giant smile. He laughed a little himself. This song had become one of the cheesier ones to sing over the last decade. He had kind of loathed it when it was assigned to him during the Warblers nursing home performances. That had probably shown because it had been dropped rather quickly.

“I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales.  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me.  
Love was out to get to me.  
That's the way it seems.  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams.

And then I saw her face!”

The men were quite awful. Blaine turned to check on his date but it almost looked like Kurt had entirely forgotten he was there. His eyes graced over every feature as they powered through the chorus. Kurt was entirely enthralled.

“I thought love was  
More or less a given thing,  
But the more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah.  
What's the use in trying.  
All you get is pain.  
When I wanted sunshine,  
I got rain.

“And then I saw her face.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love.  
I'm a believer.  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried.”

As the interlude music began each of the man’s friends hopped down to give this poor girl a rose. “Dee, you know me, you know I never really believed in love or thought I’d even find someone I’d want to spend my _whole life_ with. Because sixty to eighty years, that’s a long time. But I have.” He slipped off the stage and got down on his knee next to her. “Dee, will you marry me?” Kurt sat up in his seat to try to see what she would do next. 

His friends picked up the singing after the interlude was past. The man was still waiting for a response. The girl was too stunned to say anything. She just took the ring box and held it close to her heart. So he hopped back up on stage to finish the song. 

Kurt tensed up as he watched. The man looked nervous because he hadn’t gotten a yes out of his maybe-soon-to-be-wife. Kurt looked just as nervous for him. Blaine couldn’t understand why. They had absolutely no connection to these people. What he did know, though, was that his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest at how _cute_ Kurt was.

“Then I saw her face.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind.  
Now I'm a believer.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm a believer.  
I'm a believer.  
I'm a believer!”

“Well, uhm,” the man said into his mic as he hung his toes off the edge of the stage. “What do you think Dee? Am I going to feel really stupid here in five seconds?” The girl shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. “Just give it to me, yes or no.”

“Yes you idiot!” she squealed as she jumped into his arms.’’ 

“Was that a yes to my stupidity then?”

“That too.” She kissed him. “Yes I’ll marry you!” Everyone applauded. None more enthusiastically than Kurt. One of the guy’s friends started an impromptu rendition of “This Will be an Everlasting Love.” When he realized the whole room was staring he stopped. The karaoke worker put that on the speakers. Suddenly the whole place was singing it. It wasn’t beautiful to the ears like most musical things the teens were used to but that didn’t matter. Blaine stole glances at his date and noticed Kurt was only mouthing the words. He was too fixated on the happy couple. 

“What did you think,” he whispered, an amused twinkle still in his eye. Then he saw Kurt rubbing at the edges of his own eyes. 

“That was so-” Kurt started, but he cut himself off when he glanced over Blaine’s face. “That was really nice.” He started fussing with his blazer and tie. 

“It was beautiful.” Blaine caught Kurt trying to steal a glance at him without being noticed. He didn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend for a second. So Kurt went on with fussing with his not-even-slightly-out-of-place clothes.

_“Please please please tell me you’re still alive.”_

_“I’m talking to you.” Blaine let himself fall onto his bed. He closed his eyes as his body bounced twice._

_“Really, though, what happened. What’d he say?” Kurt was going through his usual evening routine now. Blaine could hear the bottles popping open. From the sounds Finn had made when the call connected it was apparent the teen had been pestering his brother out of worry the entire time he was out of touch with his boyfriend._

_“Well, there were some threats to my well being if I hurt you.” Kurt let out a low groan at that notice. “We knew that would happen.”_

_“We did. But now it has. You know, if you were a girl I bet he would have had a long talk with me instead of saying anything to you...Am I-”_

_“No.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Kurt. I only like men. And I like you. So clearly that settles that argument. Besides, I don’t think he drove me home to imply that you’re effeminate.”_

_“Well of course he didn’t! He just wants to protect me, but that in and of itself just kind of implies that he sees me as needing protection which implies that-”_

_“Kurt I don’t think that’s it either.”_

_“Why? What else happened?” Blaine hummed a little as he considered it._

_“That speech of his, it wasn’t about being nice or anything like that.”_

_“Blaine you’re killing me, what did he say.”_

_“Well, he talked about creepy people in bars.”_

_“Creepy people in bars? What does that have to do with anything…”_

_“That’s one of the old stereotypes. Kids like us don’t have any companions in a place like this that we can turn to who will understand what we’re dealing with, so they wind up going to the only places where they have others like them to bond with, and they wind up mixing with the wrong crowd.”_

_“...Dad thought I was going to get AIDS from some stranger.”_

_“Uhm, no. Kurt, think about the era he was raised in. He was our age in, what, the late seventies?”_

_“Something like that.”_

_“So he was a young adult during that whole huge mess when people first started trying to make sense of HIV. I think what he meant was that...compared to the alternatives he’s glad we found each other?”_

_“Oh great!”_

_“Wait that sounded bad too!” Blaine ran his hand through his hair. He needed to wash it tonight. That way it would be at it’s best for Kurt tomorrow._

_“Very.”_

_“How about this. He likes me. He’s happy for us. He thinks we’ll be good for each other. He’s happy that you have a better future than you might have had if you-if we had been born in a different era.” Kurt let the words swim around him for a moment._

_“That sounds like my dad. So does the rest of it honestly but I’m going to ignore that part.” A silence hung between them for several long moments._

_“I told my parents we were going out tomorrow.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“On a date.” Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror. He always felt so awkward around Blaine’s parents. This would only make it worse. “My dad said he hopes we have fun.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“That’s...hey Blaine, there’s something we haven’t done yet.”_

Kurt had been getting progressively antsier all night. He wanted to sing. He wanted to show all these people how a real performance was done. Blaine kept telling him to wait. “It wouldn’t be nice to show up that poor guy after he went to all that effort for her.”

“You’re right, you’re right!” Despite agreeing, there was only so many cracked notes and breathy ‘my heart will go on and on’s’ Kurt could take. He was going to burst at the seams.

“We can always have our own private show in the car.” The group was leaving. In a few moments they’d be gone. Blaine tried not to hold his breath.

“Yeah, but performing is always so much more fun. Ok, I need to run to the bathroom I’ll be right back.” Despite being friends for six months now the two had never gone to the bathroom at the same time. Which was weirder than it sounded. Boys didn’t normally do the girl thing of accompanying each other but they did go to an all boy’s school. Still they’d made an effort to give each other some privacy in that regards. It had just felt like the respectful thing to do. Blaine turned his eyes back to the stage when he realized he was thinking way too hard about this.

He’d sworn he wouldn’t put on a show and draw attention to them. Kurt couldn’t go through what he’d been through. The threats were bad enough. But there was a particularly large manager he’d seen walking around stealing glances at them. Maybe he could get them to keep an eye out as they went to the car. It was pretty clear they were on a date anyway. Maybe. Some people could choose to be really blind.

They couldn’t ignore him crooning out love songs with Kurt on that stage though. But Kurt really wanted to sing. If anyone asked he could say they were Warblers practicing for a performance. If he needed to. 

Blaine didn’t want to lie. He couldn’t lie. He was proud to be with Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be proud to be with him. So they couldn’t go holding hands walking down the streets or kissing in public places. Things wouldn’t get better if the rest of the world didn’t have the chance to see how normal they were. Well, as normal as two very musical teens could be. Most people didn’t break out into song on a regular basis. But they weren’t doing anything wrong. The world had to come to understand that. Blaine motioned a server over.

His father was going to worry no matter what anyway.

Kurt came out of the bathroom to find the table vacated. He spun around a few times as he tried to search out where Blaine had gotten off to. 

“Hey!” He spun towards the stage. “Uh-huh-huh. Hey!” Well he found his date. “Uh-huh-huh.” Kurt tried to sit down but whacked his leg into the table. He rubbed at the spot as he leaned against the edge. There were other people standing up anyway. He wasn’t standing out too much.

“What I like about you:  
You hold me tight.  
Tell me I'm the only one -  
Wanna come over tonight, yeah!

Keep on whispering in my ear,  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.  
'Cause it's true.  
That's what I like about you.”

Blaine looked so dapper on the stage. Kurt felt his hands wringing themselves over his wrists as he smiled and swayed his shoulders. Sure people had sort of sung songs for him before. Especially after his dad’s heart attack. But no one had explicitly sung to him yet. Even if it had looked like Blaine was singing right to him that had just been a performance. And he’d been the ‘cheerleader in the crowd’ Blaine’s communication class had taught him to always look for. Even if he’d been the only person not dancing. He’d been attentive. Enthralled. And Blaine just knew even if he was silent and still he was the one who was cheering the loudest in his heart.

The dark-haired dreamboat dropped off the stage to spin around freely between the tables. The other guests were really getting into it too.

“What I like about you:  
You really know how to dance.  
When you go up, down, jump around -  
Think about true romance, yeah!

Keep on whispering in my ear,  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,  
'Cause it's true.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
Wow!”

The long interlude had Blaine getting various couples to get up and dance next to their tables. He didn’t hold his hand out to Kurt but he did stop next to his boyfriend to twist and shake. Kurt wanted to dance with him, he really did, but he was suddenly too clumsy to even move without knocking something over. His cheeks flushed red as Blaine looked right in his eyes.

“What I like about you:  
You keep me warm at night -  
Never wanna let you go  
Know you make me feel alright, yeah!

Keep on whispering in my ear,  
Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,  
'Cause it's true.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.”

Blaine never stopped performing as he returned to the stage and settled himself right in the middle. Some of the guests had noticed his very intimate and very gay moment but no one seemed to care. Blaine noticed that. Kurt didn’t. Normally he would have but his heart was pounding too fast and his head was too foggy. Blaine noticed that too. Well, he noticed how little Kurt was moving. And that goofy grin plastered all over his face.

“That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.  
That's what I like about you.

Hey! .Uh huh huh  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!  
Uh huh huh, brr-Hey!  
Uh huh huh. Hey!”

Kurt was still standing, leaning on their table, hands clasped in front of him, completely in a daze, when Blaine bounced back over to him, already forming apologies in his head for making such a scene or for embarrassing Kurt or for whatever had kept the man rooted to his place. Kurt spoke first. The words came out very rapidly in that cute little almost-coy way he had when he was nervous. “You wouldn’t let me sing because you wanted to go first.” 

“Actually, I didn’t want either of us to sing,” he confessed quietly. Blaine smiled at the applause he was getting before sitting back down. “I was scared. I didn’t want to take a chance that someone might not be so...well, supportive here.” Kurt slowly followed. His daze had melted. “But then I remembered that someone told me recently I needed to take more chances. Trust myself a bit more. And I just knew I’d regret it if I didn’t sing _something_ for you.” Kurt was staring at him. “So I took a chance because so far this week all my instincts have been right so I just decided to keep going with it.”

“That was really brave Blaine. And absolutely the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.”

‘Ever?” Kurt’s eyes dropped to their hands.

“ _Ever_. Ugh it’s silly but…”

“But?” Kurt looked up into his eyes. 

“It was so romantic. I loved it. Please please please don’t laugh but I’m kind of hopelessly romantic is that bad?”

“No that’s...that’s…Beautiful.” Actually. Blaine realized he should have figured that out before. Valentine’s day. Kurt had been completely on board with a giant musical show of affection from the start and he had even confessed that his first thought was that Blaine was going to sing to him. Which meant he’d agreed on that plan for himself. Until he learned otherwise. But like a true friend he’d still gone through with it. “You’re so amazing.” His fingers clutched tighter to Kurt’s, His brain was already churning out ideas for what he could do for his boyfriend next. “Anyway. You were going to sing too. Or should I say are?”

“I am. But I was going to go for something a little more subtle.” Kurt let his other hand rest over Blaine’s for a moment. He took a deep breath. His fingertips were cold. He’d been scared too. “Now I’ll have to top you and that will definitely draw even more attention. Would you be ok with that?”

“More than ok. I love hearing you sing.” Kurt gave him a wink before slinking off to pick out his number. The upbeat tune started before he ran for the stage. Blaine was already grinning. And not just because most of the people here were offering him smiles instead of scowls. Maybe they would do a duet tonight after all.

_“One.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Three!” the teens said together as they both clicked the button. There it was, bright and beautiful stretched across their Facebook timelines._

_“And now we’re Facebook official,” Kurt giggled._

_“How did we forget to do that?” Blaine laughed._

_“We were busy practicing.”_

_“Oh yes how could I forget. I can’t wait to practice some more.” He could hear the little plings of the messenger and the pops of the notifications through the phone. “You’re popular tonight.”_

_“Blaine, Blaine look at my page.” Blaine clicked over and glanced at the messages on Kurt’s relationship update. In less than a minute there were already twelve. He couldn’t read them though. Wes was messaging him about appropriate stage and practice behavior. Not to signal them out on purpose of course. The Warblers had just never had a couple in their midst. At least not that they knew of._

_“Is everyone online right now?”_

_“Well it is ten o’clock on a school night. What else would they be doing?”_

_“Clearly not homework.”_

_“Never.” He was receiving a message._

_Rachel Berry: I swear, if Kurt ever transfers back to McKinley and you turn out to be just like Jesse, we will destroy you._

_“Kurt?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Who’s Jesse?”_

_“A jerk from Vocal Adrenaline...Who brought him up. Finn?”_

_“Rachel. She said ‘we will destroy you’ if I turn out to be like him.”_

_“They will too. He did some horrible things to Rachel. Dated her, transferred to McKinley only to use her, dump her, leave, and get all his friends to throw eggs at her. But you don’t have anything to worry about.”_

_Mercedes Jones: FIN-A-LLY_  
Brittany Pierce: I’m so happy you two finally updated this. I was started to get confused.  
Blaine Anderson: About what?  
Brittany Pierce: People kept saying you two weren’t dating but we all know you two have been since October.  
Kurt Hummel: It’s really complicated Brittany.  
Brittany Pierce: So long as the dolphins are happy.  
Sam Evans: What do dolphins have to do with anything?  
Brittany Pierce: Everything. 

_“Kurt...was it that bad?” Even the Warblers (and other Dalton students) were posting - much more tactful - renditions of “finally.”_

_“Was what that bad?”_

_“Uhm. Us I guess.”_

_“What’s wrong with us?” Kurt sounded worried. He was not planning on losing his first boyfriend in the very same night as they got together just because his friends were finally being protective of his well-being._

_“Nothing! I meant about the last few months. I really feel like I need to apologize again.”_

_“We’ve been over this. It was good you waited. I’m so hopeless if not for you we probably would have gotten into this way too soon and then we’d probably be breaking up tonight because we just weren’t ready.”_

_“But I do have to admit I was attracted to you from the first day.”_

_“Well it was kind of obvious when you kept staring. I know it wasn’t just my big blue eyes. But attraction alone doesn’t make a good relationship. I want to do this right too Blaine. I...I want to be with you a long time.” Forever was on the tip of Kurt’s tongue but he dared not say it. “If you want to.”_

_“I do. I want to have all my firsts with you.” And lasts. He didn’t say that. He also didn’t say what all his firsts included._

_“Like your very first date?”_

_“Our very first date. I can’t wait to kiss you tomorrow.” Kurt’s eyebrows threatened to shoot into his hairline. “Wow that was-”_

_“Tell me more.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Where?”_

_“Well I was thinking as soon as I got to school I’d find you. There aren’t really any PDA rules because I don’t think they’ve been updated since 1975 and back then people just kind of assumed gay didn’t happen or something. There’s rules about everything else, including sneaking live chickens into the school, but nothing says I can’t kiss you.”_

_“And yet somehow it’ll still feel like we’re being bad kids.”_

_“Is that good?”_

_“In this case its very good. Keep talking.” Kurt heard a familiar step-pattern passing by his door. “Hold on, actually. Hey Dad!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thank you. I love you!”_

_“I love you too Kurt. We’re going to talk tomorrow.”_

_“After my date right?”_

_“Over breakfast.”_

_“Oh. Ok. Goodnight!” He let himself fall to his bed. “Ok, where were we?”_

_“I thought we were taking this slow?” Blaine didn’t sound too confused though. Kurt couldn’t help but smirk._

_“We are! Maybe I just want to surprise you tomorrow.”_

_“I_ can’t _wait.”_


End file.
